Cross my Heart
by vampire-wolfgirl1
Summary: Takes place in New Moon. Bella sees through Edward's lies and brings out some old acting skills. What will Edward's reaction be? Will he still leave? One-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the first events that happen. They belong to Stephanie Meyer's New Moon. The way it turns out here was my idea.

_It is best to be with those in time we hope to be with in eternity._

—_Sir Thomas Fuller_

_The heart may be on the left, but it is always right._

_-I forgot who it was by. Sorry *sheepish smile*_

Bella POV

"You…don't…want me?" I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order.

"No." My heart broke as I looked uncomprehendingly into his hard, emotionless eyes.

I stared at my feet and pursed my lips. "Well, that changes a few things." My voice was calm, and didn't shake. When I looked into the hard planes of his face, I was surprised. The distant look in his eyes had a small amount of confusion and curiosity.

I pursed my lips again and looked at the darkening sky. "I was waiting to tell you something along the same lines but…I was afraid at how you'd take it." I looked back to Edward's face. The confusion was a raging wildfire now.

He gave his head a solid shake and his eyes were masked once again. "I let this continue for too long; me pretending to be human. I don't want to pretend anymore. I'll still love you…in a different way. I've let this go on much too long, and I'm sorry for that."

He was about to continue but I spoke before he could. "Don't be, Edward, you're right. You did continue this for too long; just as I did. I should've told you sooner." His eyebrows pinched in confusion.

"What?" He hissed.

I shrugged a shoulder, as if it wasn't a big deal. But it was; I was breaking into a million pieces on the inside. "I get it. You don't love me and you don't want me anymore. I get it. You're leaving and the incident with Jasper is just a way to back it up. You'll say you're not good for me; but you know the truth is that I'm tainting you." I leaned forward, to emphasize my meaning and truth. I was also challenging him to prove me wrong.

His eyes went wild. "No you're not. Bella, I—" He stopped short of whatever he was about to say. I used it to carry on.

"Face it, Edward. _I'm_ not good for you. If my blood spills, even a small amount, and one of you attack me, you'll have to bury the body. You'll have to come up with some random story about how I was attacked by wolves. You'll have to move anyway just in case.

"I'll never live up to your speed; I'll never live up to your strength; I'll never live up to your animalistic being. Face it, Edward, I'll never live up to _you_. _That's_ why you're leaving. _That's_ why you don't love me: Because you finally came through to the truth that I'll never be like you and I won't ever be able to keep up. And I'm fine with it.

"Because, I never really loved you for _you_. You were right the entire time. You _are_ a monster, and the only reason I fell for you is because of what you are. You charmed me in a way you didn't with all the others. I fell for your good looks and your money. I can't believe Alice didn't figure it out." I started circling around the clearing.

"The entire time, I was acting. You called me a bad liar, but that was because I had somehow convinced myself that I _was_ a bad liar and I _was_ in love with you. I love my dad and my mom; that's why I didn't ever really lie to them. But as we speak, what you told me earlier, it was all a _lie_." He flinched violently at my words.

I shrugged again. "I consider lying, acting, _Eddy_," I hissed the words with venom I didn't know I had. "I don't blame you for getting rid of me. I am a bad person. You didn't taint me at all. And I don't care about my well being. I never had. I only cared for Charlie's well being, so I kept myself alive for him. I can't _wait_ to get rid of you, too." His chest started heaving. He was sobbing? I lost my act for a second, and he noticed. But he just kept on dry sobbing.

He suddenly appeared in front of my face. His hand caressed my cheek and I instinctually leaned into it. "Why do you do this to me, Bella?" He breathed into my face. I closed my eyes in bliss. "Why?" He asked frantically and shook my shoulders.

I looked into his hurt eyes. Then, I let my eyes show my true hurt, loss, and the sense of abandonment. Tears flowed down my face and Edward didn't seem to notice. "I do this because it's the only way I know how to get through this in one piece." A loud sob escaped from his chest and my broken heart was broken once more.

"I can't do this, Bella," He said dropping his head to my shoulder. "I can't leave you." His head snapped up and his eyes widened with hurt. "Do you want me to leave you? Do you really want to get rid of me?" I instantly shuffled closer and hugged him as close to me as possible. My hands touched his shoulders, chest, stomach, neck, and his face.

"Would I be hugging you if I wanted you to leave?" I whispered into his ear. A shudder rippled through him as I ran a finger down his spine.

His head dropped to my shoulder again. "How will I know if your lying or not?" Hurt flashed through me.

I pulled up his chin, him letting me do so. He wouldn't look me in the eyes. "Edward, look me in the eyes, please." He did so. "How can I prove that I want you forever?" He groaned and let his head drop, _again_.

He pressed his lips against my neck, which made my heart stutter. He smiled against my neck, at a sudden idea, or my heart. "Cross your heart and hope to die?" His cool breath washed over me. My head was fuzzy for a few seconds before I remembered what he said.

My finger moved over to where my heart lay inside my chest. I made an 'X' over it. Edward chuckled. "You know, I probably _would_ if you were to leave ever."

He looked confused for five seconds, but then pure horror crossed his god-like face. "You'll…you'd…You'd kill yourself if I left?" His eyes were panicked and his breaths came out in short gasps, even though he didn't need the air.

I rolled a shoulder. "No." He exhaled. "But it would probably leave me so broken and devastated that I'd do nothing but stare up at the ceiling for months until I died. Is that considered killing myself?"

"My gosh, Bella, yes! It would be considered killing yourself. If you don't eat, then you _definitely_ would die!"

"Oh." I was quiet for a few minutes. A cool breeze washed over me and I pulled my coat tighter around me. I said in a small voice, "Are you going to leave?" His head snapped to face mine and his sweet breath washed over my face as he was abruptly closer. He crushed me to him and pulled his hands through my hair. He peppered my face with light kisses.

"No, Bella, I would never be able to leave you." I let go of a breath I didn't know I was holding.

He took me back to my room, choosing to go through the window. It was around nine o'clock. Edward tucked me into bed, and then lay down on top of the covers. I laid my head on his chest. I sat up quickly. Edward sat up slower.

"What is it?"

"I need to go tell Charlie I'm here." I moved to get out of the bed, but Edward's hand on my own stopped me.

"Bella, don't worry, he's watching TV downstairs. You never crossed his mind. He figured you went to bed early and ordered pizza for dinner." I slowly sat back down. A wave of guilt crashed over me when I remembered earlier.

I faced Edward. "I'm sorry that I lied to you, today Edward." He flinched, remembering my harsh words. "I promise I was lying then. I love you so much, Edward. And I care about my well being because you care. I won't let you leave, _ever_, if I am able to stop you. You are _not_ a monster, and you never have been. I love you for you and I know I won't be able to keep up, but I'd trip a trillion times just to meet you there. I love you for you Edward, and I'll hold on 'til the end." He grinned widely. But a frown overtook his face.

"How'd you learn to lie so convincingly?" I looked to him with my own expression of confusion.

"I never told you?" His head just tilted to the side, making him look like a confused puppy. "I took acting classes back in Phoenix. I was voted best actress." I grinned wildly. He just chuckled and shook his head.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you love me?"

"I love you more than anything or anyone else in the world."

He grinned again. "Marry me."

I gasped, and a smile started to creep over my features.

* * *

**Well, that made it move faster. A little more interesting, no? Review to find out if Bella says yes or no first! Even if it's predictable!**


	2. Chapter 2: Author's note: NEED IDEAS

**Hey! I just want to thank everyone who read, and everybody who reviewed. I love you all! I never knew a Twilight story would be **_**this**_** popular. Especially just a one-shot. But, if I get a couple more reviews telling me to write more, I probably will. I just don't know what to write more about. Give me ideas, and I will most definitely use them! Thanks so much for reviewing! I had **_**three**_** pages of reviews, story alerts, author alerts, favorite stories, and favorite authors on my E-mail! You guys rock! Give me your ideas, and I will most certainly continue!**

**Sorry this isn't a chapter, but I promise I will continue, and I probably will erase this or put it on the next chapter!**

**LET THE IDEAS FLOW!**


End file.
